


OnOff

by Halkyone



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: Abstract, Drabble, F/F, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyone/pseuds/Halkyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something terribly important was never said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OnOff

The night before  
She had said  
Tangled in her sheets, it had been cold, and she had said  
I love you I love you I love you  
We know that  
Why do you never tell me? Was there someone before?  
So I laughed, made her listen  
Every free heartbeat says it  
Don’t make me have it just words  
I was afraid  
And turned away not to be blinded  
In that place, I could have killed him  
It would only have been words, but I would have meant it  
For once  
one last seeming  
But not like this, not like this

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcomed!


End file.
